Best Laid Plans
by Wesley1501
Summary: Temperance Brennen has always been sure of who she is. But recent events have left her questioning herself. In a desperate attempt to gain the answers she seeks help from one of her closest friends. The not knowing is.. murder. Slight ooc behavior, some violence. Forgive the bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

Best Laid Plans

Chapter One

**Just a bit of drivel I thought of ...**

I do NOT own Bones, Fox does

Convincing him to come along had been simple work, he was always eager to help, to offer an opinion. When she mentioned it was for Booth ,well, then he had to come. She had even included Ange and Hodgins in the weekend trip...well as far as he knew she had. She thought it the best way to make it seem less awkward than if it were just the two of them alone. Of course her plans absolutely were to be alone, far away from prying eyes, away from all the signals, the modern connections to the outside world. She had worked out the logistics for over a month. Today she would see how fully she would be able to execute her plan.

Checking her phone again, for the time, she became worried that some unforeseen events on his end may have put all her planning to waste. He was about five minutes late already, they needed to get on the road soon. Just then, much to her relief, the small blue sedan appeared on the horizon. He was soon pulling his car into the spot next to the four-wheel drive Jeep Wrangler she had procured for the weekend. This meeting place had been chosen specifically because of its remoteness. She had only seen one other vehicle come into the area since she arrived. No one would see him climb into the Jeep or be concerned when the light blue Prius sat abandoned for a few days. As he left the drivers side of the car, the trunk lid popped open automatically. She noticed he was still wearing his work attire. With the slam of the lid the young man walked up greeting her. He had a large backpack slung over his shoulder and a twisted wood walking stick in his hand. He flashed a quick smile apologizing for his tardiness, he had been pulled into a last minute meeting with the Deputy Director.

"That is okay, was it something important? "_Something that may cause you to be expected back earlier than planned?_

"Oh no, nothing too important. Certainly nothing that would have kept me away from this trip...soo where are Angela and Hodgins. Aren't they going to ride up with us? ", he asked as he tossed the bag and walking stick into the back of the vehicle. Despite being late afternoon, the air was still hot and muggy, typical Virginia summer weather. Being outside the temperature controlled Prius, the dress suit had become unbearable. He had hoped to change before leaving, but the meeting had botched that plan. So he decided that beating the notorious DC traffic out of the city had become goal number one, and even then he was still late. Losing the tie and stripping out of the dark blue jacket, he turned back to his friend, as he began rolling up the sleeve on his left arm.

"I know you mentioned using a different vehicle for the trip ,but I have to say, I didn't quite imagine this.", he motioned to the Jeep.

" The Jeep is actually part of the deal with purchase of the property we are going to. Without the cabin, the owner said he had no use for it. It has some miles on it, but he said its still very dependable. The cabin is located in a very remote area and the roads can be difficult to traverse during bad weather. On my many digs in jungles and all manner of terrain I have found the Jeep 4x4 to be very reliable. He offered its use for the weekend as a test drive. I think Booth would enjoy it. Although, I hope you can drive a manual drive vehicle." _I know you can._ She hobbled toward him a bit and sighed looking down at her right foot, the laces of the tan leather hiker had been loosened, " I was rushing to get Christines' plush rabbit to her before Booth pulled out of the driveway ,...for their trip to visit his mother , and stumbled on a large rock...Its nothing serious, nothing that should ruin our plans, I just think it would be best to let you drive ...you can right?...so the swelling can go down, instead of becoming irritated any further."

"Oh. Okay... um ..makes perfect sense, and don't worry, my first two cars were stick. Let me..just grab my hiking boots ,instead of these dress shoes, then we can head out. Oh wait, what about Angela and Hodgins? You never said...," he looked at her expectantly with tired brown eyes. _Working all day then driving the two hours in heavy traffic to the meeting spot had taken its toll on him. Fighting a manual drive vehicle for another two hours, on twisting mountain roads, will definitely leave him feeling drained of life. _

"Sorry. They were ,but there was some problem with one of specimens that needed his attention, you know how he feels about his creatures, so he said that they would be driving up on their own.", She explained as she worked her way around to climb into the passenger-side of the dusty black 4x4.

"Huh...Okay, then let's get going.", he said thoughtfully, jumping behind the steering wheel. He looked around familiarizing himself with the controls. After adjusting the mirrors ,he attempted to adjust the seat back just a bit more to accommodate his longer legs ,but the seat wouldn't budge. He tried once more, to no avail, before finally accepting the slightly cramped position he would have to endure for the next couple of hours. _Great._

She had watched his struggle with the seat with just enough concern. Remarking that , "...finding these things out were part of the purpose of this weekend." Indeed, she expected to discover a lot of things this weekend. She had questions that needed answers and she knew with his help she would find them.

It only took one episode of gear grinding before, much like riding a bicycle, driving a manual transmission came straight back to him. It was smooth driving from then first hour of the trip was passed catching up on the days events. His run in with a certain intern that morning at the Royal Diner, how slowly time passed when there wasn't a case and how boring the meeting had been. Her hectic rush to see Christine and Booth off that morning, making sure everything was packed for this adventure and agreeing a case to solve always made life a bit more exciting. Just the mundane things everyday people talked about.

By the time they had reached the turn off that took them onto the narrow road that twisted its way through the George Washington National Forest, up to the property she was contemplating buying as a surprise for her husband, the suns light was quickly fading in a purple and pink glory. He wished they could have taken a break from the road, a quick stretch of the back and legs and neck, would have been welcomed. But they wanted to get to the cabin before it was pitch dark so unpacking would be easier, so he pushed through the aches and pains shooting up his spine and across his shoulders. Not adjusting back was just the tip of the iceberg with the drivers side seat, it was as if it had been designed just to aggravate his odd handful of issues. The shoulder he had injured when he was on the swim team in college. The vertebrae in his neck that had been damaged when they had been run off the road by the "black knight" over a sword. The knee that made him threaten to never jog on the treadmill again. Add that to the tiredness he was already feeling and now he felt exhausted. It made focusing on the dark unlined stretch of black asphalt that much harder. Of course the asphalt gave way to gravel and the turns became sharp Ss winding up the side of the mountain. He was relieved when she pointed out they were only a few miles from their destination. _Great I need some relief soon._

She had watched with interest how ,as the ride progressed, he had become increasingly agitated. The deep sighs, the rolls of his head and constant shifting in the seat. A few times she thought she felt the slight jerk of the vehicle as though he was correcting his line, after drifting off perhaps. They managed ,however, to arrive at their destination safely.

"We should go ahead and unpack everything, now." She walked toward the rear of the vehicle, opening the heavy plastic window that enclosed the trunk area. There were groceries, a plastic tote full of bedding and towels, their backpacks. Strapped down on a black rack hooked into the hitch was a large cooler and a couple cans of gasoline. Though the large structure used propane to run the stove, refrigerator and water heater. The whole home was also wired to a gas generator for electricity.

He was still stretching, holding his hands together he moving his outstretched arms from side to side, as he joined her. He grabbed his pack, slung it over his back, then the gas cans. The weight of which stressed his already sore joints to the point that it felt as though they were ripping out of their sockets. But he was not about to wimp out in front of Booths significant other and risk the burly agents jabs. _Suck it up. Its hardly the worst pain you've known._

"If you can handle the groceries and the tote, I'll take care of these and the cooler.", He offered, walking past the woman digging around for her own backpack.

"Are you sure? We could tackle the cooler together, it is rather heavy..." _Old fashion ideals of gender roles guarantees you will say no._ She followed behind him carrying the tote, her backpack laying on top. She nearly bumped into him, when he paused at the bottom of the steps leading up to the wrap-around porch. He was looking up at the building, taking in its sheer size.

"No, I can can get it. Wow, this is a cabin? More like a house.", he trudged up the treads setting the cans down to one side of the entrance, allowing the person with the keys access to the many locks on the door. While she did that, he dug into a side pocket on his backpack extracting a small ultra-bright flashlight which he aimed at the door to assist her sliding in the keys. It was nine at night, the summer sun had finally set, leaving them to find their way in the darkness.

"Thanks.", she said nudging the heavy wooden door with her hip, recent storms and heat had caused it to jam. With a loud creak the door swung wide. He took aim at the dark abyss, light bounced from chinked log walls, to rustic furniture and paused on the glassy stare of a six point buck. _Creepy _He then focused the light in the area directly in their path. There was small table, on it was an oil lamp and a box of matches. With a quick flash and whiff of sulfur she struck the match and lit the lamp, filling the space with its soft warm glow.

" That is better. I actually do not mind the lamp light, unless you would prefer to crank up the generator. It is located around back...we would have to fill the tank.."

"No!..I mean no..um oil lamps are fine by me.", He agreed. _I don't care..I just want to relax. _"I'll just get the cooler in then ...I think we will have everything unpacked. He watched her nod, then walk away matches in hand to light the lamps on the living room mantel. He turned on his heels, trudging back to the jeep and the cooler. _Sigh...one more thing and you can kick your feet up. _He fumbled with the ratchet strap that held his goal securely in place, finally it released its tight grip. _Now the fun part.. _Grabbing the wide rectangle by its side handles he hefted it up. True to her words it was heavy..and awkward. The rolled up sleeves of his dress shirt cut into his arms as his biceps flexed. He had to hold it high enough to keep from bashing his knees into it. _Damn!...good thing I upped my strength training...still, what's she got in here ...a body. Oh..with her line of work that could happen. Haha ... _"Whoo.", he exclaimed exhaling loudly letting the cooler land with a slight thud in the kitchen floor. "How much food did you pack? ...We're just staying two nights." The lamplight cast its yellow light across his smiling features with a strong chiaroscuro effect.

_Like a young man in a Caravaggio painting..._ The thought struck when she looked up from behind the lid of the now open cooler, she had begun removing items into the fridge.

" I am aware of the timeline for this trip. Hiking burns a lot of calories.. with your higher metabolism, you will appreciate the extra helping of my quinoa salad you are so fond of.", She stated matter of factly, offering a triumphant smile. _You will be begging for more. _He stood there for a moment, feeling unsure of his next move. It was obvious she didn't need his help, but abandoning her to the task seemed ...rude. So he hoovered until she finally noticed.

"If you are hungry, there are ingredients for a sandwich. The quinoa salad I mentioned earlier. The stove is propane. It works if you would like soup, maybe.." she noticed how much thought he gave her offerings. His dark eyes were barely visible behind his drooping eyelids. _...hhmm tired...too tired to eat?..._

"Doesn't sound bad but...really [yawn] I think I just need to get some sleep. Um which room is mine..you said there are three. Two upstairs, one down?" He asked trying to stifle another yawn.

"Well, since the downstairs bedroom is bigger I thought Angela and Hodgins could have it. You can pick between the two upstairs, they are mirror images of each other."

"Okay. Oh ..before I forget..thanks for inviting me, it's nice to know you..you value my friendship enough to want my opinion on something like this... Well uh ...goodnight." She tried to smile back. To simply return the heartfelt thank you with the appropriately friendly response. But he was making this more difficult than she anticipated.

"It's nothing...really. Goodnight.", She allowed him to almost make it out of the room before calling after him. "You will need a light...Oh and take the tote is has the bedding! "

"Oh...right. Got it.", Came the less than enthusiastic response fading into the recesses of the log cabin.

With the small flashlight wedged firmly between his teeth and his pack tossed atop the tote he ascended the steps made of heavy split logs. The way the railed in walkway hung slightly over the downstairs gave the feeling of being in a loft. The LED beam lit the way. There were three doors to choose from... _Hmm let's see what's behind door numberrr...three... _With some effort he managed to turn the knob and entered. A bedroom. _… you've won a nights rest in your friends too big to be called a cabin..cabin yay! [ yawn]… Okay you're getting ... _He dropped his burden on the floor then, relieved his mouth of flashlight duty. Simple rustic furniture again. An antique cast iron bed ,with a new looking mattress, appeared very appealing against the center of the back wall. Flanked on each side were nightstands, designed to look old and worn. He found what he wanted ...an oil lamp. Checking the nightstand drawer he...figured correctly. He raked the matchstick along the side of the box and soon this room ,too, had that increasingly familiar glow. All its simple glory was revealed. In addition to the bed and nightstands was a tall but narrow chest of drawers. Beside that, tucked in the corner nearest the single window, was an antique wash stand complete with a mirror and the blue and white enamel basin and pitcher. _Wow this place is really...nice. They really thought of everything...if you got stuck up here without power it wouldn't be so bad...except .. _Turning back toward the interior wall he noted another door _…closet maybe?.._ which he decided to explore. …oh…It was a bathroom. Not huge and not small, it had everything a bathroom should, though stylized to suit the cabins antique-y feel. There was a white claw-footed tub with a handheld shower-head. While they appeared antique, the fixtures were modern functional versions hidden by fake patinas and design borrowed from the past. His light glinted on an "antique" glass doorknob directly opposite the door he held open. The bathroom was shared between the two bedrooms. Door number two must come in from the hall. _…way too many doors… _He let the door shut. He tossed his pack against the dresser then popped the top on the plastic box. He removed the towels and washcloths, taking them into the bathroom. Coming back he found two sheet sets and two fleece blankets. _…what about Angela and Hodgins?… hmm… probably bringing their own … _.Grabbing the red blanket and a set of sheets, no choice plain white, he replaced the lid and slid the box out into the hall. It was only after he had made up the bed he realized he had forgotten a pillow._ Hhmm, I could roll up a towel or..wait the couch. It had throw pillows. Ha problem solved...wait problem, no electricity means no pump means no water... you'll make it one night. _Resolved to make do, he stepped out of the room into the hall meeting his hostess at the top of the stairs. Under one arm were two new looking pillows, while she held a jug of water in the other.

"Hey! You must have read my mind..I was just coming down to steal one of the couch pillows.", he gave her a tired smile. Which she dutifully returned.

" It is getting late. I believe Hodgins must have had complications with his specimens. I doubt they will travel these roads at such a late hour. Perhaps they will arrive in the morning. There is no signal here so getting in touch is impossible."

He nodded thoughtfully as he accepted one of the pillows and the water jug. …Awesome_. Now I can brush my teeth and rest my head... no signal?… Ugh…Oh well you wanted to get away from it all. Take a break from psychotics...here you are. Now you can relax... _He dug around in his pack extracting his pjs, toothpaste and brush. Night time routine finished he collapsed onto the bed. _..._ _sleep here I come..._

_******#####******#####*******_

Okay so no doubt you're wondering WTH is wrong with Brennen... well don't worry it will all work out. Well maybe it will... guess I'll have to see. And before you say it, this story is not a Brennen & Sweets slash. Not really... though it may have you wondering at moments. Then again maybe it won't. Thank you for reading.. reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Best Laid Plans

Chapter 2

Bones is NOT mine.

~•~

He was asleep...dead to the world. She had some things to prepare before she too could finally rest. .._how long ago had it been since I really had any rest?... a break from the nightmares the thoughts constantly nagging me... _But it was best to do these things now. She gently closed the bedroom door. Digging around in her pack, she found her headlight. Making her way back into the kitchen she grabbed one of the cloth bags she used for groceries, this one had what she needed. She unlocked the door to the basement. Sliding the headlamps switch to "on" she was rewarded by a brightly illuminated staircase leading down to basement. It was finished with a concrete floor and painted block walls. There were shelves and cabinets along the far wall. As well as, base cabinets, a long counter-top and a large stainless steel sink. The shelves where stocked with an array of canned goods. Large buckets with color coded lids labeled with the names of grains. Enough food and other necessities to last through at least a winter.. maybe more. The owner had embraced the idea of prepping for disaster. In fact this cabin was his first concept... but he would use the proceeds of its sell to fund a bigger, better place. She wasn't interested in its use for survival. For her it was the remote location... that mattered. The fact that the seller didn't mind keeping this between them... no realtor .. no middlemen ..mattered. When she had asked him if she could pay cash...his eyes raised in only momentary suspicion. But he had many secretive "prepper" friends who liked to keep their business theirs and no one else... so no he didn't mind at all. And no one knew. Not even her beloved husband knew about her cabin in the woods. That mattered too. She stepped further into the dark, room... with each step the memory of being led into the confines of another dark subterranean space, the place where all this had began, crept into her mind. Unlike her little finished basement which was dry and reasonably sterile. Cameron's euphemistically named "wine cellar" was a dank cavern, a labyrinthian nightmare. Suited perfectly to his sadistic needs. It had stunk of damp earth, waste and death. Unlike her singular room, he had several, most served as cells for his "guests" but one open gallery was his playroom... _their..playroom._ Ultimately, it was the scene of his demise. Booths perfect shot had sent the bullet through Camerons temple just as his hand brought the blade across her throat. A deep scratch...it was the last touch of pain he would ever inflict on anyone. But he had inflicted such deep wounds already. Not a moment since had passed without something, an odor, a sound, a phrase... pulling her mind back into that place again. She wondered at times if she had ever really left... was all this "reality" just a construct of her mind trying to cope with her new life... was Cameron truly gone or was it just another game. No Cameron was dead.. he was. _Booth saved me! _She had made it back to her husband...to her daughter...her life... The life she had ..before. And she tried... tried so hard to push it away, to forget her time in the Camerons captivity. She obeyed the doctors, rested... healed. She even agreed to talk to her companion sleeping upstairs in session after pointless session.. to prove she was fine.. fit to return to work. After failing to offer any new insights into her troubled mind and seeming to not display any obvious reasons why she should not be allowed to resume her role as Booths partner, he was pressured, on many sides, to sign off on her return. He did. _But she could tell.. he saw through her... he will tell them ...tell Booth.. He will realize what I did.. tell everyone and they will turn on me... leave me... Booth would leave and take Christine away from her...No!... _

She had hoped that once she was back at the lab, embraced by the familiar comfort of her work, the thoughts would abate... disappear into the recesses of her brilliant mind. Tucked away in a compartment never to be brought out again. Instead... she found the many quiet moments filled with cries of her fellow inmates. The muffled sounds of panic, when they caught sight of the next cutting instrument to be utilized in their torture. The pleading, begging. ..._"the music ".. he had called it... _The sound would become a deafening crescendo .. until she would give up and rush home. Only at home, surrounded by the love of and for her family did the voices quiet. ..._but I played my part in that symphony of horror...too well... too easily... _ She strode over to the counter beside the sink, tossing bag down, the clink of metal on metal suddenly filled the soundless void, filling her with an irrational fear she might have been heard. The light flashed to the stairway and door above. Then she calmed her fears and resumed her activity. She emptied the contents of the bag on to the counter... each item in its proper place. This task finished she looked to the center of the room, everything seemed to be in order. Yawning .. she looked through the small dark rectangular window near the top of the ceiling. Morning would come very soon. A couple of hours of restless sleeplessness would be the best she could hope for. She crept back up the stairs locking the door behind her.

When she reached the top of the log staircase she heard a faint voice mumbling through the door. He was talking in his sleep again. She recalled his time as their houseguest, the many times, she being a light sleeper would awaken to the often incoherent mumbling. But sometimes... when he was especially exhausted it was clear conversation. Out of respect of his privacy, she had tried to not listen in. But that was a different time... this was now. She stepped gingerly next to the door. She was rewarded with a loud clearly uttered, "Stop!" ...mumbling then "...should have listened!"... babble..."No Agent Carson..just because your twin came out doesn't mean you.." back to babbling... At that moment she had to stifle a chuckle...She sometimes forgot he didn't just listen to her and Booths issues but a slew of others, and those issues that ran the gambit from serious to silly. But the amusement died, when it dawned on her, had he ever spoke about her... mentioned her fears..her confidences in his sleep. Had Ms. Wick ever heard the intimate details of one of their sessions... or anyone else. ..._see this is why it had to be you... _ She left the door and slipped quietly into her own room.

Soon she was lying on the foreign mattress, on the new pillow, beneath the scratchy new blanket... thinking. This weekend was all about finding... herself again. Her time with Cameron... had changed her... caused her to question everything ...who she ever thought she was. She needed clarity... and talking wasn't enough... she needed hard proof. _... Am I the same as Cameron now? ..._

~•~

_**And there we have it a short chapter...hope it isn't too terrible. **_

_**Thank you.. seriously... thank you for the reviews and follows makes my day. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Best Laid Plans

3

Bones is NOT mine

~•~

_**A few months ago...**_

"You were great ... just wonderful." , the owner of Olivers Books gushed. " And your books are amazing... Are you working on anything new?"

"I have been rather busy. My work at the Jeffersonion and assisting in criminal investigations... as well as the demands of raising a toddler have left little free time for writing. Also since marrying and having a child, I find life is so fulfilling, I rarely feel compelled to even think about the make believe world of Kathy and Andy anymore."

"Oh... um.. okay.", the womans face registered momentary disappointment before becoming a picture of civility again. A smile forced its way back, as she handed the best selling author her burgundy trench. "Dr. Brennen again thank you... It is so exciting for readers to get to meet the creator of their favorite crime fighting duo. Oh.. here's your umbrella.. I do believe the rain has started up again." The woman glanced through the window of the backroom of the small bookstore.

"Your welcome. Although I really do not understand how meeting me, enhances the readers experience of my books, I do enjoy seeing their excitement and appreciate their support. ", she said donning the coat and accepting the umbrella. The store owner opened the door that exited onto the quiet side street. Deserted except for a few parked vehicles. The umbrella popped into shape as the anthropologist stepped onto the wet asphalt. The rain was coming down harder.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until it let's up? I could fix us some tea.." the eager book seller offered.

"No... no thank you, it is only a short walk to my car! Thank you! Goodbye!" , she said loudly over the roar of the rain pelleting the rainproof fabric of her umbrella. Then she walked away.

Down the side street and about a half block away she entered the small parking lot that held her light blue Prius. Upon her approach the lights flashed and the chink of unlocking doors could be heard. She stepped up to the driver side door which was made difficult by the poorly placed parking of the van in the adjoining space. In fact she had to side step between the two vehicles to fit. Just as she went to open the door, her keychain slipped from her grasp. In the tight confine, she spent an awkward few minutes trying retrieve them from just beneath the vehicle. When she finally did, she was dismayed to find the door did not swing wide enough to allow her entrance. .._Ugh! How rude..and thoughtless... _She slammed the door in aggravation. The rain was still pounding down, and she didn't even hear the deep baritone of a mans voice. It wasn't until she literally bumped into his yellow rain jacketed form standing at the back of the van, that she realized she wasn't alone. And ...he was speaking to her. Lifting her sea blue eyes, she met a pair of light grey orbs, set in the features of a distinguished older man. The laugh lines around his eyes crinkled as he flashed a warm smile, in spite of the raindrops that where stinging his cheeks.

"I say! My apologies! I seem to have encroached into your space! "

" Oh!... I didn't see you. Yes, I cannot open my door fully.. ", she gestured with a glance back to the door. Then cautiously moved to pass the stranger. Noticing her intention, he moved out of her way. Now standing in the open, at the rear of her car, she felt more at ease. _...I don't know you.. _She noticed that one of the vans rear doors was standing open and a large box of rain dampened books was perched on the floor. On the ground were two more boxes, a few layers of newspaper, now soaked, were the only protection for the tomes held within. ..._books..well spoken...a teacher perhaps?... _

"Oh goodness!...", He exclaimed, noticing her gaze, the man snatched up one of the boxes then turned to open the closed door, which was a struggle. He attempted to balance the heavy rain slicked cardboard box against the equally slippery rain gear and turn the doors latch. Each time, the box would begin sliding , threatening to dump its contents, forcing him to use both hands. After the second failed attempt, she took pity on the man and she stepped up to offer a helping hand. Turning the latch and swinging the door wide. He shoved the box well into the recesses of the vans interior, then repeated with last ,now soggy, box.

He turned to her once again beaming that warm smile, "Oh that was too good of you! Thank you!" The man was staring at her hard for a moment, then a sudden flash of excited recognition lit up his face even more. "Excuse me... I know this is an incredibly inopportune moment... but are you by chance Dr. Temperance Brennen... the best selling author and foremost forensic anthropologist in her field?"... I've read all your work. It's all really quite good!"

She stood in the downpour, straining to hear the man over the roar of the rushing rain. .._What? author? ... read work? ... Ooh.. another fan. Great... but I really need to get going... _

" Yes! That's wonderful... Thank you! But I need to be going.. " She took her keys from her trenches side pocket. _...I'll just climb through from the passenger side... _

"Oh wait! Please... I have something for you...", he leaned into the back of the van, rummaging through one box, not finding what he was looking for, then beginning his search in another.

She watched impatiently, she didn't want to disappoint a fan... but she had an important case waiting for her back at the lab. Three bodies... signs of torture and abuse. One still awaiting identification. And scarcely any leads to the killer. " I really need to be going now." She was looking at her car contemplating her getaway.

"Ah ha! Here it is.. ", the gentleman cried triumphantly.

_Finally!... _She looked back expecting a book, instead he rushed her. Shoving a cloth over her mouth and tackling her backwards into the interior of the van. The keys and umbrella dropped to the ground. Any thoughts of struggle instantly drifted away as the chemicals she was forced to inhale induced a darkness that completely enveloped her. She could not hear the rain, see the grinning face of her abductor or feel his hands jostling her unconscious form into the van, then climbing inside and pulling the doors shut behind him. No she was completely gone.

The skulls umbrella, a novelty gift from Parker, lay crushed in a puddle of nasty, oily, rain water. Its black fabric with the silk screened skulls was shredded and ripped, the wire arms exposed and bent, and the handle that appeared to be a skeletal hand wrapped around the base was shattered from the vans tire rolling over it. A mangled heap...barely recognizable as the protective object it once was, able to withstand any storm. Lay now broken and discarded beneath the dark grey skies that continued their dreary downpour.

~•~

_**A very, short chapter.. sorry. **_

_**A timeline? Post Pelant... Pre-season 10... mainly because for me the show ended with Season 9. **_

_**Cameron is a character of mine... **_

_**I want to express thank yous to asc12, Dignan, El perro fumando, JeffersonianGirl2004, will30, a mystery guest for the lovely reviews, follows and favorite... Love it! THANK YOU!**_

_**I'm surprised by the interest in this lil story... **_

_**Please review... good or bad... tell it to the box!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Best Laid Plans

4

Bones is NOT mine

**Still a few months ago...**

~•~

Sharp edged plastic bands wrapped around her wrists, held her arms firmly in place behind her and cut into her skin, especially when her bare feet would slide on the cold, slippery stone steps causing her to stumble. He would then grab her arm, jerking her back upright, prodding her onward down the slick staircase. Something... a cloth sack of some sort covered her head... leaving her blind to her surroundings. But she knew ... by the damp, earthy odor filtering through the hood they were descending into some underground realm. Her trench coat had been removed and a cold chill rippled down her spine, as the cool air swept across her bare arms and through the thin silk of her navy blue blouse. She could still hear the rain, pelting a tin roof, and dripping with a plinking sound. She took another step and shuddered as her feet splashed into icy ankle deep water. Her abductor grabbed her shoulder halting her, she could feel him brush past against her, she could hear the metallic jangling of keys, a quiet click, and the creaking of a heavy door slowly opening. Once more rough hands shoved her to proceed. Unaware of her surroundings, she did not know to step up slightly and tripped when her right foot painfully smacked into the concrete threshold. _..Augh! Oww.. _Fortunately she was able to regain her footing, avoiding a face down fall onto what felt like a cold, rough cement floor beneath her tender, wet , nearly numb soles. New odors hit her, the air was now stale and musty. Her kidnapper gave another sharp shove between the shoulders to move forward. She stepped carefully, slowly, trying not to trip up again. After several steps, she was stopped ..again, the sound of keys ..again and another creaking door. This time when she was urged to move she stepped gingerly, feeling the floor with her still sore toes, but there was no step this time. The floor beneath her changed, from concrete to freezing cold, smooth tile. But more importantly, were the sounds. Aside from the shuffling slaps of her own damp, bare feet and the tromping of his heavy soled shoes, was a hacking cough, a distant moan of pain, and as they moved further along, the begging pleas for release, from what sounded to be a young woman. _...Where am I?... There are others here... but where is here?... _Suddenly, stopped by the iron grip of her captor on her arm, she was turned about and the hood was removed. Immediately, her eyes were assaulted by the harsh glare of florescent lights directly overhead. Static-y strands of hair further hindered her vision. When her eyes did finally adjust and she had blown aside the hair with a few huffs of breath, she saw the face of the man from the parking lot. Her abductor, without his yellow hood, she saw him clearly. Tall with short salt and pepper hair, distinguished features with deep set eyes. But this time, she discerned no warmth in those grey eyes or the sardonic smile he greeted her with now. A smile that quickly transformed into an angry twisted sneer, which he shot over her shoulder, along with a menacing look of warning. In the small cell-like room behind her, a young woman's pleas silenced, and were replaced by quiet sniveling.

"There now ... that's more like it...", He said calmly, the smile was back as he turned his attention back to his newest "guest".

"Who are you!.. Where am I? You're him... the killer we are searching for.", The statement dripping with disgust. "Taking me will not stop them ... Booth will find you, he will bring you to justice and you will pay." She was defiant..despite being in utter terror that she may never actually see her family again. She had examined this mans handy work. He tormented his victims slowly and cruelly. Her threats had little effect on the man. In fact he seemed to be amused by the bravado more than anything.

" Dr. Brennen... that may well end up to be true, however that does not change your current situation in the least . When ... and if... your dear husband finds my little "wine cellar", whether or not he finds you, depends on the choices you make. Hmm?", he spun her around. She was facing a dark, dingy cell like room, dug into the rock, enclosed by wrought iron bars, with a barred door. ..._it struck her, this must be an old cavern or mine turned to use as a wine cellar at some point... _Inside lying on some sort of make shift bed frame was the young woman. Her arms and feet were bound to the frame. Her bloodshot eyes were held wide in terror staring at their captor. Pain etched across her features.

He swung open the door, and motioned for her enter. Once inside the cell, she noticed the bed frame. Closer inspection revealed the reason for the young womans anguish. The "bed" was little more than a wooden frame, the slats that formed the area one would lay on were so far apart, that lying upon it would not give support, creating pressure points, and unbearable pain over time. She looked over her cell mate, she had a somewhat gaunt appearance. The pale exposed skin of her arms bore numerous raised red scars indicative of burns, her ankles and wrists were bloody and raw from the bindings holding her prostrate on the frame. She turned toward her captor with a look of horror. His attention was upon her solely.

"I shall give you a choice, I will leave you bound as you are... or...you could take Amandas place. I'm afraid there is only the one bed. So you have a decision to make."

"What?" _...If I say no then she remains in pain, and she looks so weak already... but if I take her place... I suffer. I am in better health... I could relieve her, but for how long? ... _She looked into the pleading eyes of her cellmate.

"Well... have you made a decision yet?" His eyes and tone gave no hint to his preferred answer.

"If I take her place... what happens to her?, She glanced at the bed frame.

"Oh ... well nothing, in her current condition I hardly think she can cause me any further problems.." He looked at the bound woman and smiled condescendingly, "Isn't that right my dear? Now .. what shall it be..hmm?"

She wished at that moment, that she was more like Booth or even Sweets, but she could not tell whether he was lying or not. She had no "gut" to rely on or a strong basis in reading physical cues to know. _... Logically..I should protect myself... if I'm to effect an escape... I will need to remain healthy. But that poor woman... still, he could be lying... I could end up bound and in pain and he could hurt her even worse and I would be helpless to do anything to help... _

"I have made my decision...", She took a deep breath, attempting to quell the sick feeling of dread swirling around inside her.

~•~

Hmm decisions.. decisions.

This was not so good... sorry. Maybe it will get better.

Reviews are welcomed... and cherished as the rare unicorns they seem to be.


End file.
